Mew Trainers
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Ember, Cherrie, Sparktia, Lunna, and Jackie just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and become mew mews just after some how they got transphered to a whole new demntion from what they know and they need to find out why.


Mew Trainers

Chapter 1

Well this was aficuly the worst day of my life. My friends and I had just walked into a cafe to try to have a normal day for once since our "Mishape" Ok it wasnt a mishap it was somehow getting transphered to a whole new demention. See we are pokemon trainers. My friends are Ember (The compeditive and sporty one), Cherrie (The sweet and spice one), Sparktia (The feirce fashioneesta), Lunna (The misteriouse one), and then their was me Jackie (The clever and brave but very big ego one.) We just had to go by that stupid girly cafe. Now we are have our pokemon. But of cores the people tracked us down and now we are dealing with perveted alieans. What is a girl to do? Ok I am getting ahead of myself. Lets start with the point we got our powers.

We were walking by the stupid pink cafe. Then Ember pased out. "Ember!"We all screamed. Then Cherrie pased out. At this point we are at the edge of our nerves. Then Sparktia pases out. I wasent sure if Lunna fainted or pased out like eveyone else. The eveything started spinning then everything when black.

In my dream it was black with floting green lights. A glashion was stitting infront of me. I bent down to pick it up but it went right into me. I meen into me! Thats when I woke up.

Everyone else was already awake. "Did the same think happen to you? I mean with the pokemon and green lights?" Lunna asked her silver grey eyes frightend. We all looked nothing alike. Ember had amber eyes and sunkiss blond hair. Cherrie.. well she looked the most diffent. she had strawberry red hairand pink eyes. Sparktia had chocolate brown eyes and dirty blondhair. Lunna ofcorse had silvergray eyes and pitch black hair. I had pail blue eyes and snow white hair. "What the fuck was that?" I asked them rubbing my head. "We dont know." Cherrie said scared. "What did you see?" I asked them "I saw a flarieon." Ember said "I saw a Leafeon." Cherrie said "Jolteon" Sparktia said calmly and cooly. "Umbreon... you." Lunna said moving some of her hair out of her face. "Glacieon." I said getting up.

Before we knew it a blond haired guy came running after us from the cafe. "I dont think I want to know what he wants." Ember said and we bolted into the nerest ally. We saw shimmers at the end of the ally. There were 5 gold pendets with a pink heart desien on them. "What is it." Cherrie asked. She had always been curriouse even when we were kids. "I dont know." I said thats when Embers flarion came out of its pokeball. "Flarion!" Ember growled at it. Befor we knew it all our pokemon were out. Cherries leafeion, Sparktias joltion, Lunnas ummbreon, and my glashion. That never happend. I mead our pokemon came out every now and then but not all at once, and for sure not Umbreon. He never came out in the middle of the day.

Glacion grabed one of the pedets and haded it to me. All of the other pokemon did the same with their trainers. Everyone said their words. "MEWMEW EMBER, MEWMEW CHERRIE, MEWMEW SPARKTIA, MEWMEW LUNNA, MEWMEW JACKIE, METEMOPHISIS!" We all shoughted and transphormed. When we were done we almost looked just like our pokemon. Ember had flarion ears and tail an dhad a short dress that had yellow fuzz outlining it. with knee langht boots and weird poofy bands and a garder. Cherrie had a dress that was a lot poofyer and had leaves and vines on it. she also had the ears and tail of leafeon along with the same poof sleaves and garder. Sparktia had a skin tight dress that had lightning bolts on it she also had the same sleavs and garder and she had the ears and tail of joltion. Lunna had a dress that was pichblack and had gold rings same poofy sleaves and garder and the ears and tail of umbreon. I had a dress that looked like ice was covoring blue fabric the same garder and sleves I also had glacions ears and tail along with its bangs and braid things on its head. "Wow what happend?" Was all we could ask eachother.

**And that concludes chapter 1 I do not own TMM or Pokemon I just own the cariters Ember, cherrie, sparktia, lunna, and jackie. Please review**


End file.
